1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer networks, and more particularly provides a system and method for using a workspace data manager to access network data.
2. Description of the Background Art
Data accessibility and consistency are significant concerns for computer users. For example, when a roaming user, i.e., a user who travels to a remote location, needs to review or manipulate data such as an e-mail or prepared document, the roaming user must either carry the data to the remote location or access a workstation remotely. Maintaining a true copy of a database is a cumbersome process. Accordingly, system designers have developed an array of techniques for connecting a remote terminal across a computer network to the workstation storing the data.
To guarantee readability of the downloaded data, the user must carry a laptop computer containing all the applications needed to present and enable manipulation of the downloaded data, or find a network-connected computer that contains the needed application programs. Further, when maintaining multiple independently modifiable copies of particular data, a user risks using an outdated version. By the time the user notices an inconsistency, interparty miscommunication or data loss may already have resulted. The user must then spend more time reconciling the inconsistent versions.
The problems of data accessibility and inconsistency are exacerbated when multiple copies of a document are maintained at different network locations. For example, due to network security systems such as conventional firewall technology, a user may have access only to a particular one of these network locations. Without access to the other sites, the user cannot confirm that the version on the accessible site is the most recent draft.